Ereh Ahn Roblaw
Sir Ereh Ahn Roblaw Ehn Ximus, is the Champion of Mpya Stedor. He is a very famous and legendary Gladiator with many victories already collected. Sir Ereh is born in the the mountains somewhere in the Rakath Mountains of Kaliphlin,, as Ereh Ahn Roblaw Ehn. Due this he learned to fight as 6 years old boy to defend his small town against Mummy-attacks together with his brothers Vhecht Voh Roblaw Tweh and K'Mpioen Vahn Roblaw Dhri. Due the reputation of the 3, the mummies stopped attacking the village. Having feeled the taste of victories, Ereh Ahn started participating in local Gladiator games where his talents were discovered soon. At the age of 21, he was already an international legend, participating in games all over the world. In one of those Games, he met Lord Damaximus, at that moment, Crownheir of Ximus. They were befriended quickly and when Lord Damaximus decided to not fullfill his duty of being next in line, but to search for adventure, Ereh Ahn was the first one to offer his sword. Together they encountered and survived many challenges and they won many prices in Gladiator Games in every corner of the world! Most famous battle One of the most legendary and epic battles in the history of the Gladiator Games was between Ereh Ahn Roblaw Ehn and the notorious Xedin Ha. In those days, most participants quited before entering the arena the moment they knew their opponent was Xedin Ha. But Ereh Ahn saw this as the perfect opportunity to meet his own strength. The battle itself was in Kaliphlin capital of Petraea. The most well-known international Gladiators fighted for a formidable treasure. The difficulty was that beside their opponent, there were also scorpions and mummies running around the Arena. The moment the fight began, Xedin Ha took his sword and started provocating Ereh Ahn, showing his forces and muscles. Ereh Ahn was imidated, but saw also the weaknes of Xedin Ha, too bad that wasn't easy to eliminate. So the first round ended in a draw. For the second round, the scorpions entered the arena. Ereh Ahn decided to stop fighting with his powerfull spear and took his blade. Killing every scorpion on his way, he used the poison of them to put on his blade and he went to Xedin Ha. He didn't saw that Xedin Ha had a scorpion in his hand, hidden behind his shield and when Ereh didn't expected it, Xedin Ha threw the Scorpion to Ereh Ahn. In one reflex, the blade of Ereh Ahn cut the flying scorpion in two, spoiling the poison on it. Again this round ended in a draw. For the final round, the mummies were biggest threat. But Ereh Ahn exactly knew how a mummy reacts while doing a certain movement so he waited the right moment, moved his body on a strange way while whispering some words. The mummies all cried and screamed, making Xedin Ha totally confused. Ereh Ahn made use of the distraction and disarmed easily Xedin Ha. As it was a fair game, Xedin Ha bowed for his opponent and offered him his Helmet. An helmet with the powers of being strong as concrete. Armor & Weapons His weapons: *Ximus Spear (the thing at his horse, a really powerfull weapon protecting the hand and pincing through every armor) *The Blade of Roblaw, a symbol of his family, passed by father to son. Sharp as claws of a cat catching a fish. *The Longspear of Mpya Stedor. Given to the Champion who is defending the honour of Mpya Stedor. Strong and with the flag of Kaliphlin attached. His armor: *Atlarka Shield. A dozen of those shield were given to Mpya Stedor as a gift for the celebration of the alliance between Atlarka and Ximus. This shield can absorp Magical Casts and is arrowproof. *Gladiator Xedin Ha Helmet. Once belonged to the notorious Gladiator Xedin Ha. After Ereh Ahn Roblaw defeated him, Xedin Ha offered his Helmet as token of his defeat. Made of the strongest Dwarven metal. *Cape of Diegon, given to the Champion who has won 5 times the Gladiatorgames of Draketon. Very rare. Titles - Champion of Kaliphlin - Champion and Knight of Mpya Stedor (title: Sir) - Royal Knight of Ximus (title: Ximus, making his short name: Erehximus) Category:Characters